Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an imaging apparatus which converts incident electromagnetic waves to electric charges, an imaging system, and a driving method for an imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus has been known which converts incident electromagnetic waves to electric charges. Stuart Kleinfelder, SukHwan Lim, Xinqiao Liu, and Abbas El Gamal, “A 10000 Frames/s CMOS Digital Pixel Sensor”, IEEE JOURNAL OF SOLID-STATE CIRCUITS, DECEMBER 1501, VOL. 36, NO. 12, p. 2049-2059 discloses an example of such an imaging apparatus including pixels each having a photoelectric conversion unit configured to perform photoelectric conversion on incident light, and an A/D conversion unit configured to convert an analog signal output from the photoelectric conversion unit to a digital signal.